Altered Dib
by monkey byte
Summary: Zim tries to disable Dib by altering his genetic makeup-with less than desirable results. Gaz steps in. Part Three is up.
1. Part One:Transformation

Altered Dib

An Invader Zim fan fiction

by monkey byte

Gather 'round, chillin! Dis be me very first submission! Nothing screamingly original here but that's OK because you're all looking at fan fiction, not ground breaking literature. Anyhoo, I gave this thing a PG-13 for some swearing, flying dookie, culinary road kill, violence, boot humping and a bare assed Dib (You slash fans settle down back there! This ain't no ZADR! Well, not consciously, anyway). Think this should have been an R instead? Well in my sick little constitution an image carries more impact than a description of one-especially when you generalize the hell out of it like I do. Yes, I'm fully aware of my reference to Devo and some of you might recognize my vague reference to the film Altered States (s'in the name! Hee!). Note: I will _not_ post a copyright disclaimer as I have slaved for hours on this escapist fan swill and will not see a dime for my efforts while the owners of said intellectual property get more free publicity.

Well, here it is. R&R, wouldja? _Real _ criticism will be vastly appreciated and flames (there is a difference) will at least be amusing. Enjoy!

****************************************************************************************************************

Part One: Transformation

The Gnome's sensory and video feeds were malfunctioning and GIR was upstairs watching TV (door and window closed, mind you!) so Zim had to take the Computer's intruder alert more seriously than usual. All the weird noises and stirrings confirmed his suspicions: the Earth Boy had found his way in again. Dib really outdid himself this time. He was decked out in his usual cloaking jacket but with the added bonus of being weighed down with all his surveillance gadgets. Some were Membrane's, some were Crop Circles' specials, some were his own concoctions. This cocktail of accessories struck up an image of Mission: Impossible shot on location in a garage sale.

Both Dib's getup and his very presence more than irritated the Irken. This encounter was becoming too commonplace for his liking and he was prepared. Amid Dib's melodramatic and redundant ranting (notice he foregoes running like hell in favor of this) Zim produced from a pocket something that resembled a laser pen. With his face crinkled up like his head would explode if he heard one more second of Dib's voice, Zim aimed the pen at his target and pushed a button on the end. A silent, royal blue beam landed right between Dib's eyes. Dib stopped, suddenly realizing something just happened, his face fading from angry determination to startled confusion to a look of mind searing agony as he screamed, convulsed and hit the floor with a dull thud.

Zim smirked coldly but without any satisfaction. He put the pen away, crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. This was it , the moment of truth. The outcome of all the hard work and preparation for this little eventuality was about to be shown. Dib lay face down on the cold floor, a small puddle of blood trickled away from his head. Zim listened for the human's vital signs but the monstrous, cybernetic rhythms of his house drowned out any faint breathing he might have heard. He took a step closer and leaned in for a better listen.

The stink beast _ was_ breathing. _Good. If he can survive the transformation this might be more entertaining than destroying him right away. _ Zim cracked an evil smile, prodding Dib with some subtle kicking from his feet. A morbid gasp and a violent body quake erupted from the boy, Zim was startled momentarily but quickly regained his arrogant composure and chuckled venomously. Dib's breathing picked up but went straight from first gear to manic hyperventilating, his raspy, short breaths hissed with panic. Here and there he submitted a grunt to go with the violent convulsion that were now starting up again. Zim took a cautionary step back, wondering in the back of his mind if this wasn't going to conclude with an explosion. Just then Dib's voice ripped through the room, making Zim flinch. _More screaming. Normally this would be amusing but how long is this going to take? _Dib wasn't convulsing anymore, he was flailing around like he was set afire. He suddenly flipped onto his back and continued his gasping and screaming, all the better for Zim to hear. The joke was getting old fast and Zim started to think about finding an Irken equivalent to ear plugs . Then as abruptly as it started the anguished cries stopped. The labored breathing was still there but it was winding down quickly. Zim stepped back in for another look.

The lighting there was bad so a long appendage with an incandescent-like light emerged from Zim's Pak. The luminous globe swiveled on the end until a white spotlight rained down on Dib's tortured countenance. Zim was crouched over the limp body, his eyes narrowed in anticipation. He studied the now unrecognizable features that were compressed into a tight grimace. Dib's nose (which was still bleeding) didn't stick out as prominently as before but his other features were drawn into it and formed into a fearsome snout, complete with protruding canines. His forehead sloped backward sharply and his brow was set like a brick wall. The spectacles were still on his face but were cracked from the fall earlier. His normally pallid complexion was now covered by brown hair follicles that were plastered with perspiration and framed his features in a beastlike cowl. 

Zim's inquisitive frown reversed into a wicked grin. The test cells reacted exactly the same way some weeks ago. Dib was now in a state of what some humans called Devo, or de-evolution. If the big headed freak still had the brain capacity this could very well be his ultimate humiliation before Zim would leisurely terminate him. "Hah!!" Zim figured this was a good time to gloat. Then again with Zim, when wasn't it? "Pathetic Earth monkey! You have violated the lair of Zim for the last time! I laugh at your primitive…uh….primateness!! Here I go.." the maniacal, evil and utterly adorable laughter stirred around the base and forced Dib's eyes to flutter open . The Irken noticed this and stopped to peer at the amber orbs now locked in on him. The eyes had also changed, they now had a dull, misty, animalistic quality. Zim finally returned the gaze with another evil, toothy smile.

Now anyone who knows anything about primates knows that this isn't the smart thing to do. Unfortunately for Zim he wasn't one of those people. Dib responded to his display of pearly whites (or is it pearly pinks?) instantly. Zim shrieked at the impact of Dib's sudden lunge and let out a juicy, bloodcurdling scream (think The Wettening) as he hit the floor and felt something tear into his right arm, cutting through the sleeve, breaking the skin and cutting some depth into his flesh. 

_The filthy Earth-stink bit me!_ Zim wanted to squirm free of the agonizing hold but doing so would only tear his poor arm some more. After what was only a few seconds but felt like to Zim like an arm piercing eternity, Dib let up on his oral grip but not before putting a few broad slashes into Zim's shirt with his new fingernails. As you can imagine this got another scream out of our Irken bad boy. With a graceful leap the monkey boy soared over the battered green man, leaving him with his wounds and fractured dignity. 

Zim hissed at the burning throb in his arm and torso as he staggered to his feet. _Can't lose track of the human, _he thought through gritted teeth. He spun around on his heels to catch Dib running down the corridor opposite him. _Shit, the arsenal room! _ The state of Dib's grey matter was uncertain and Zim hoped he didn't have the capacity to get any inspiration from the array of weaponry he was headed towards. 


	2. Part Two:Problem

Altered Dib

An Invader Zim fan fiction

By monkey byte

Well, here I am pounding away on my second installment but before I continue I need to take a moment to air my appreciation to those fine folks who not only took time to read this but also had the thoughtfulness to provide input. Impmon: thanks for the ego-feed. I just hope I don't get into a "monkey" rut if I post any more stories. Poison Tears: to a regular FFN contributor, thanks for the critique. I can't promise that I'll make the plot for Altered Dib any more interesting, though. This is a virginal story for me and from the outset I planned for it to be mostly a vehicle for my mean and sophomoric humor. This is more of an exercise in self discipline rather than aesthetics, meaning, I actually intend to finish it. To be fair I will turn up the heat on Zim so Dib won't be my only whipping boy. GS2aholic: Yes, I love Zim's voice. I like Dib's voice too but I agree with you on his creepy, nerdy laugh. Ever meet Richard Horvitz? The man has the soul of a Saint and the voice and longevity of an Elf. He was at San Diego last year and he remembered my name _hours_ after signing for me-a Saint, I tells ya!! :sniff: Best 40 year old to ever play a 16 year old in 1987! Yep…well, better get back to the story, but thanks again, guys!

****************************************************************************************************************

Part Two: Problem

Risking another lashing Zim gave chase, his antennae standing on end. Droplets of blood trickled behind him as he limped into the darkness. -_Darkness!!??_ "Rrrghhhh!!" _No wonder that bastard hatchling of Membrane got in here! He's probably crippled everything below the main floor before I found him, the filth wad has had enough practice! _ Zim had to asses the damage and fast. "Computer!!" he howled into the base.

"OWW!" a chambered, metallic voice howled back. "THAT HURTS! WHAAAT?!!"

"Intruder Alert!"

"AHHHH! LOWER THAT TO A ROAR! ANYTHING BELOW A PIN DROP IS GONNA KILL ME."

"Computer", Zim almost whispered, hoping to get some cooperation out of the deal. "we have an intruder, which is probably why you're so sensitive. Apprehend him so I can work on making you better."

"LOOK, I CAN'T CONCENTRATE. I JUST WANT AN ASPRIN"

"How on Irk are you going to take an aspirin?!" Zim raised his voice again, getting impatient and annoyed.

"GAH! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Look, I'm your master and the least you can do is capture that Dib-monkey so I can try to find out what's wrong with you!"

"OH, NOW THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME, IS THERE? WELL, SMART MAN, WHY DON'T _YOU_ GET THIS DIB-MONKEY WHILE _I_ TAKE A RECOUP HOLIDAY?"

"Computer!"

"I HATE YOU."

"Computer!!"

"I DO. YOU NEVER TAKE ME OUT ANYWHERE."

"RHhhhhh! Computer, for the last time-"

"THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! I'M SHUTTING DOWN _NOW!_ " There was a loud 'click' followed by that ominous "powering down" sound as the lights dimmed some more.

Zim stared wide eyed in shock for a moment before the ugly reality sank in like water to his clothes. "Nnnnoooooohh!" but before he could cut to his hysterical self lamenting a loud crash from further down the hall snapped him back to the realization that Dib was still on the premises and further violating his not-so-humble home. Just then Zim remembered he had one more card in his playing hand, even if it was a Joker. "Gir!" he blurted.

"Yessir!" another metallic voice rang out, this one in a much higher pitch and carrying a ring of deadly zeal. A tiny, chrome-like body dropped from the ceiling and landed on it's feet with a clang, red eyes ablaze with eagerness to offer vestigial help (funny how he could be oblivious to the action downstairs but still have the savvy to skip the now defunct elevator, huh?).

"Gir," Zim growled. "Dib got in again!"

"Ooohhhhhh! Turkey!" the android's eyes faded to a blue haze. Zim got that sinking feeling that he was losing Gir fast. Normally he was used to this but darn it, this was an emergency.

" He's destroying the base, Gir! Attack the hu-um, hominid!" Back in crimson SIR mode, Gir's goofy face hardened into a scowl. He thrust his left arm into the Irken salute and tore off into the waiting corridor with his own intimidating arsenal emerging from his head. What was left of the lights flickered and what followed were some explosions, smoke and all that pyrotechnic stuff that agitated Zim initially. Dib could also be heard screaming but it didn't sound like him anymore. The battered Invader relaxed a bit and whatever Irkens used for adrenaline was starting to ebb and his pain receptors began to stir. He rubbed his injured arm and decided some first aid was in order. But poor Zimmy wouldn't get to lick his wounds just yet. As soon as Gir shed a little light on his quarry all his aggression vaporized in the cyan light.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!! Monkey!" 

Zim overheard this and that sinking feeling came back to accompany his pain. _For the love of Irk. _So much for repairing himself. He opened the Pak again. This time the "spider" legs jettisoned out, propping him into the air. The pinpoint feet pricked the floor as he forced himself onward. _Forget about the experiments-cut straight to blowing the dirt thing up. _He snarled in animosity and pain. Gir's blue lights blinked stupidly as his master went by. The SIR thought that maybe he should be involved in this somehow but he spied a dust bunny lying against the baseboard and he felt obligated to introduce himself. As Zim passed the recent smoking carnage and entered the arsenal room he noted the various weapons and canisters of volatile substances that were knocked over or simply thrown in the floor. _That Dib would blow himself up for being so reckless is too much to hope for, obviously, _Zim seethed. The Irken didn't bother picking anything up in here, it was all to heavy to pursue a single earth creature as most of it was built for mass destruction and as long as Dib was in the base that was out of the question. Zim skittered across the scattered equipment careful not to touch anything that would send him to Kingdom Come. The "illuma-limb" came out of the Pak again as Zim scanned the room for signs of the Earth vermin. At the other end of the room there was a blur of movement and as soon as the light fell on it more doomsday objects crashed to the floor with the quiet subtlety of a semi truck falling on its side. 

A growl that was more like a suppressed scream gurgled in Zim's throat before he finally spat it out. "The base can't defend itself against him, Gir!" Not that he was actually expecting this to elicit a proactive response from the robot (who had by now named the aforementioned dust bunny Joyce and was telling her how great chocolate cake went with hollandaise) but he was pretty frustrated here. "He'll destroy it for sure!" The Dib frantically climbed over the things he had knocked over, completely oblivious to all the potential danger except for Zim charging at him. He let out a weird mix of a war cry and a shriek of terror as he slipped into the other corridor nearest him. The tips of the Pak's legs made a pleasant grinding-on-chalkboard sound as Zim slid around the corner in pursuit. His "adrenaline" was back so the piercing screech was hardly noticed. 

There were more emergency lights on in this hall and Zim noticed all the articles of clothing Dib had shed as he ran (hey, _you _ try running with clothes on top of a fur coat). _Not that this will make any difference once he's a pile of smoking, charred flesh. _The Pak now had a small set of cannons to join the running legs and lamp arm. Zim finally caught the hunched and frantic form in his sights and open fired. The beam hit and sent smoke, flame and debris in all directions. The corridor was impassible at the moment and some more lights were knocked out so Zim had to wait. When the dust cleared there was a huge gaping maw in the wall but no Dib parts to be found. _Damn his dumb luck! _Zim didn't really believe in luck but he didn't really have a working explanation for Dib's resilience, despite now havinga brain the size of an apricot._ He's a simple game animal and to top it off he's-_

:slap:

_completely unarmed?…._Zim reeled back from the impact and the Pak legs failed beneath him. As he hit the floor the lamp arm struck the side of his head and the cannons fired off another round on impact, showering him in nasty wall shrapnel. He tried to call out for Gir but his mouth became choked with dust and embers. He spat out the deadly material as hard as he could before flying into a seizure-like coughing fit. When he heaved so hard he thought he would literally vomit he gripped his sides until the spasms subsided. He took a deep breath. _Okay, I'm intact There's probably burns and cuts on top of bruises because everything hurts like Blortch but nothing seems broken or missing. _He drew all the Pak's implements back in and slowly sat up. That horrible taste was still in his mouth so he spat some more and that's when he noticed something hot and wet on his face. _Great. Head trauma would top this off real nice right now._ A gloved three digit hand swabbed some of the substance off and held it in front of the ruby eyes. It looked nothing like Irken gore, that was a relief, but Zim didn't like the color and consistency of it-then it dawned on him when he noticed the smell. "Grahhhh!! Sscc_hhhiiiiiittt!!!" _ Ever since he learned this word he always substituted it for the Irken equivalent _kranu. _Those _s's _and _t's _seemed to have more linguistic edge and human profanity was rather infectious. He pulled another device from his Pak.

"Gir!" he wailed into the microphone. "Get over here and help meee!" He caught his breath for a second. "And bring me the damn phone!!" The next option he was about to try was humiliating to say the least but he wasn't about to blow up his own base to avenge the personal shame of being defeated by a primitive human and having a Dib turd on his forehead. 

Vampire Piggy V: Vlad's Doom Swine was a decent waste of time as long as Dib wasn't around to interrupt and babble about Yetis, Lizard Boys and Zim. Mysterious Mysteries was on according to the TV listing and Dib was nowhere to be found, not that Gaz had a problem with it. As usual Daddy Membrane was absent so she was content push buttons as the cloaked figure onscreen slashed his way through an army of dark pork (sorry, Mr. Raimi, I can't help it!). The electronic ringing from the phone next to her joined in with the music, sound effects and beeping from Gaz's GS2. The answering machine picked up. "Greetings!" her Father's voice sang from the static hiss of the tape. "You have reached the voice line of the Membrane Empire-er, household and we are unable to pick up. Please leave your name and number with a brief message and we'll respond as soon as we can, bye!" The shrill beep of the answer tone followed.

" Hell-oohhhh!" that all too familiar electronic voice invaded Gaz's eardrums. "Joyce says hiiiiiiii! Oh, and she like tacos and poodles and venereal warts! Master gots dookie on his face and he can't get it off 'cuz all the bathing stuff is in the cleaning chambers and he can't get in 'cuz the computer's down and the lights are low and he smells really bad and I like your pretty hair an-"

"Gir give me that!" There was some rustling and a pause. "Gaz, pick up , you demoness!"

What a flatterer. "Gaz, get over here! Your repulsive brother is here and he's destroying my b-place!" This she _had_ to hear. She turned off the game after she reached her save point.

"Talk to me", she said with an evil smirk.

The voice on the other line paused in surprise then "Gaz! Your Dib is a monkey!"

"_My_ Dib?" she snorted, "and duh, he's a monkey."

"No! Dib is literally a monkey! The kind that have fur, sharp teeth and fling excrement, get it, human?!" Gaz sat back as a nasty smile creeped across her lips and her eyes narrowed.

"I'll be right there", she cooed infernally.


	3. Part Three: Intervention

Altered Dib

An Invader Zim fan fiction

By monkey byte

Whooo! Third chapter! So that GS2aholic does not suffer any unnecessary head trauma here's an update. I'm hoping this will just be a four chapter thing. I might write more IZ stories if I find time (I'm in between jobs and goin' back to school) but don't count on it anytime soon. I've never really done anything like this before and my ghad does it suck up the time. I've now found a whole new level of respect and appreciation for people who post stories (proofread or spell checked ) and I've acquired outright reverence for those who post full blown novels up here. How do you guys do it? Here goes….

****************************************************************************************************************

Part Three: Intervention

Zim was already battered , soiled and agitated so he certainly wasn't ready to feel a hand from seemingly out of nowhere tap the back of his shoulder. "Grahhhhhhh!!" he spun around with the "fight or flight" reflex pounding every nerve in his body. Much to his relief the intruder of his personal space was a pale, purple-maned human girl squinting a leer in the dim light. "Gaz!" he gasped. " I didn't expect you here this soon." As easily frightened as he was, admitting to a lowly Earthenoid that he could so easily get such a start was against his Invader principles.

"I would have gotten here sooner", Gaz explained nonchalantly, "but Little Lost Boy here says your elevator is shot." 

"Tell me a story, Wendy!" Gir waddled out from behind Gaz, pulling at her dress and wearing his doggie suit with the mouth pulled back, exposing his SIR face (and completing the image).

"Go away", Gaz gently nudged Gir back with her shin. Zim watched with some subdued amusement until he noticed what she had in her arms.

"What is this?" he frowned, pointing at the folded lawn chair and grocery bag (yes, he's really that dense).

"This is for Di-auughhhh!!" The smell of Dib's projectile finally hit her olfactory. "Shit, Zim!" Her face was already compressed from all that squinting so right now it was about ready to implode.

"Did you swim in a septic tank before you blew up downtown?! Damn!"

"Don't remind me!" he snarled. "Your filthy sibling attacked me and I can't clean this off yet because he sabotaged my base!"

"Oh?" she leaned into the lawn chair and held the grocery bag to her chest. "And whose fault is this?"

"His!" he snapped. "He had no business here in the first place!" 

"And I suppose he turned into a "monkey " all by himself." Oh, what fun Gaz was having.

"That's beside the point!" Zim had no clue she was having a gay old time pulling his strings. "That Earthworm broke in here, crippled my computer, mauled me, nearly obliterated my arsenal room, and flung his own shi-'' he was interrupted by a sound that was uncomfortably close to them. It was somewhere between grunting and barking and they both found it unsettling. Gaz glanced over her shoulder nervously, Zim was freaking terrified and Gir was ecstatic .

"Monkey come back to plaayyy!" the little SIR danced between them.

"Gir, be quiet!" Zim hissed in a whisper. His heart and squeedilyspooch were about to pop out of his chest. Gaz turned in the direction of the sound and slowly walked forward. The holes that Zim had blown into the walls earlier were not yet repaired as the computer was still shut down. Gaz stopped to notice the damage with the dusty debris and nasty, burned smell before resuming. The corridor gave way to another room with more bad lighting. Gaz's eyed had already adjusted to it and she started giving the place a look over as she entered. The room was the typical landscape for Zim's base: hoses trailing from the ceiling, machines and "furniture" staring back with red, blue and green glares of luminescence in the violet haze. It as easy to get caught up in the eerie serenity of it all, as Gaz was, her eyes rotating about the walls dreamily- until she found a pair of amber eyes staring back at her. 

She let out a startled gasp and slinked back slightly. Then as the initial shock passed her curiosity returned she stepped forward again. She put down the lawn chair she was still holding and pulled a flashlight from the grocery bag (wow, what foresight!). The figure winced slightly in the spotlight, its face completely devoid of the aggression if was full of earlier. The expression was not of mutual curiosity but rather of…well, recognition. "D-dib?" Gaz finally stuttered out. Her brother could only yowl in return and he seemed aware of this as recognition apparently gave way to embarrassment and he timidly ducked behind a large machine.

Gaz solemnly stared at the floor in realization of it all. Dib was a monkey. A shaggy, smelly, damn dirty ape . If his speech was disabled his cognition was probably affected, too, just…not completely. What if Zim couldn't change him back (notice she's not concerned about if he _would_)?

No more could he walk to school with her, babble about his paranoid , pseudo science obsessions, or drink the last soda. She'd only be able to hide this from their father for so long and then what? What would he think of his fancied successor becoming a simple animal? While Dib showed some interest in Dad's career she did little more than occasionally look up from her Game Slave. On some subliminal level her indifference stemmed from resentment as "real science" put a damper on their "quality time". Now it was time to pay the piper, she had no clue how to deal with a sudden and total genetic mutation. The outcome couldn't be good. She sighed sadly and decided to make the most of this situation even if it was a bit dire.

Several minutes had gone by without any sound that would indicate a violent outburst. Zim was wondering if the Dib-monkey had accessed the ventilation system , because if he was in the next room Gaz would have found him by now. It was too quiet. What was that girl doing? "This is taking too long, I don't like it", he whispered to Gir who was pulling on his shirt and calling him Peter. "Come, Gir!" Zim knew Gaz had passed through the hall without incident so he was able to pass through there quickly with Gir trailing behind him and holding his shirt tail until he reached the room. That horrible bark resounded and Zim cringed and whimpered at the at the entrance. His oblivious Sir ran in with its trademark idiotic grin. The Irken followed in on a skittish and reluctant tip toe with a barely audible whine stuck in his throat. His antennae registered the source of the unnerving noise at the center of the room where Gir was gawking oafishly at two figures, one reclined in a lawn chair and one standing and flailing manically atop some machine. 

"Dance for me, monkey!" Gaz held a soda can in a mock toast. Dib was compliant as long as the pretzels kept coming which he snapped out of the air with his teeth. Gaz smiled thinking that maybe organ grinders could make good money if they had the right primate for show. It would certainly rack up some fast game cash (Note: Gaz does _not _do guilt). Maybe Dad wouldn't notice too much or she could explain that Dib was screwing around in his lab again, it wouldn't be the first time.

"What manner of-!" The party was over, Zim had stormed the scene . Dib spat out the last pretzel that was a chewed up pulp that hit Zim's face with the gentle velocity of a paintball. "Ahgh!!!" the alien screamed as the former human made himself scarce. Gaz groaned and resignedly handed her soda and pretzels over to Gir who began consuming in earnest. Gaz slowly got up from her chair and without skipping a beat walked over to Zim and buried her foot into his midsection.

The little green man fell to the floor embracing himself and trying to stay conscious. 

"You scared him off, retard. I'm going home." 

"No! "Zim protested between gasps. "I can't do anything until I get him out of here. Everything I need to reverse the reaction is in the lab and I can't get to it because the computer is down!" The "reverse" word had Gaz listening. "He still recognizes us, if you can lead him out of here-"

"And when that's done, what's to keep you from backing out of your end of the deal?" Zim was back on his feet, thanks to Gaz's death grip on his collar. She backed him into a wall, pressing his Pak into a handicapped position (Hey, c'mon, it's her brother here).

"You have my word-"

"I need more collateral than that," his feet had just begun to dangle off the floor, despite the fact that Gaz was shorter. 

"Alright, fine!" He wheezed, feeling the Pak dig into his spine. "We contain the Dib until I get my home up and running then we work on changing him back-ack! Ease up! I can't breathe!"

Gaz didn't really like the idea of Zim getting his base up first but his argument seemed self sustained so she figured she didn't have much choice. She let him go very suddenly, the blood and oxygen flooding back into his face like a broken dam sent him crashing back to the floor. 

"Fine, Zim," Gaz murmured frigidly. "Just remember, you try anything cute and I'll pull your entrails out of your mouth and feed them to your stupid robot." 

"Agreed", the Irken's voice shook as he staggered back on his feet.

"Yay, entrails!!!" Gir chirped from behind a machine while looking for Dib.


End file.
